We're only young and naive still
by strangefascination
Summary: "Since when did you drink?" he asked. "Since when were you my mother?" she countered. Casey comes back from the city that never sleeps, strikingly different from the certain brunette Derek remembered. "Did you just trip?" Or maybe not. Dasey during college.
1. We require certain skills

Author's Note: I know that Queen's University doesn't have any fraternities or sororities (that I know of, I'm American so sadly I'm not as familiar with Queen's as a native, but that's what came up in my Google searches of Greek life in Canada. Additionally the writers put that in at the end of the series, Futuritis, so maybe they were confusing Queen's for U of Toronto? idk).

We're only young and naive still

He meets her at a party. Time seems to stand still for a brief second. He looks up from his hockey buddy's new tattoo when she strolls in, smiling at a new face she's being introduced to. It takes some time for him to comprehend who he's looking at. Her short dyed blonde hair she had during their time at her grandmother's lodge is now longer and stick straight with golden hues blended beautifully with a light brown shades. The haze of the neon lights at his fraternity's house completes the look, giving her a tiny halo.

"Uh, Derek? Bro?" his fraternity brother and hockey teammate, Chris, dumbfoundly asks. Derek continues to stares for a split second longer than he intended and turns to face his friends.

"Who's that?" Justin, another fraternity brother, questions.

"She's -," Derek begins, still unable to register what he just saw.

"That's Casey McDonald - just came from New York," a female voice says. Chris' girlfriend, Kayla, appears with a six pack. Handing one to each of them, she continues,"Heard she's thinking of rushing for Kappa Kappa Gamma." She beams, bright neon KKG hat glittering in their darkened corner. The beer pong table nearby cheers. "You guys are up next by the way."

"What?" Derek asks, eyes searching the crowd for Casey. He finds that she has moved near the dining room for the makeshift mini bar. He sees the brunette's eyes sweep across the party until she locks eyes with him. The ends of her lip glossed lips turn upward, as she stiffly raises her red solo cup as a sort of truce and mock toast altogether.

 _She is standing there. And she is so beautiful._

—

Casey took a deep breathe as the cold air whipped her. This was not the day to wear an off shoulder tight top and a short mini skirt. ' _But a party is a party_ ' her mind teased. She cursed inwardly. ' _Just relax, let life roll off your backs, everything in life is only for now_ ' She snickered. ' _Did I just use Avenue Q to calm myself down? Some things never change._ ' She smiled a little at the thought. Pulling her jacket around her, she glanced up the brick building where there were flashes of light on the right window. The Greek letters prominently displayed between the front door and a second story window spelled out 'Sigma Nu'.

"C'mon Casey!" a voice said, breaking her thoughts. Her roommate Leslie was already halfway up the stairs, energetically motioning for her to follow. Casey shook her head to dispel her thoughts and followed Leslie to the door. The bouncer wearily looked at them and immediately perked up.

"Well if it isn't lil' Leslie," the bouncer smiled. Leslie giggled.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Zack this is Casey, Casey this is Zack. He's the bouncer and one of my best friends," Leslie said.

"Nice to meet you," Casey said, shaking Zack's hand.

"Casey is thinking of joining Kappa," Leslie explained.

"Ah, so it would seem," Zack smiled knowingly. "Just make sure she doesn't puke," he said as he opened the door for them. Leslie laughed and went through the threshold. With another glance at Zack, Casey took a deep breathe and stepped in.

The sweet scent of alcohol immediately filled her nostrils, along with a hint of weed and cigarettes. ' _Figures_ ,' she laughed sadly. Ever since she returned from New York, she could only keep making comparisons. Like how New York never slept, a constant array of dazzling lights, instilling shock and wonder… unlike here where she was fairly certain there were families living nearby. ' _Stop it Casey, you need to just live in the moment, like what Gran and Jesse said._ '

"Hey there," said a guy. Casey looked up. He had gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair. "Casey this is Brad, Brad this is Casey, my roommate." Leslie smirked. "I'm going to grab us drinks, kay? You guys keep talking."

"So Casey," Brad said smiling. "What brings you here?" Casey forced herself to relax and smile.

"Just started term," she explained. Brad gave her a pointed look and drank some beer. ' _Great, nice way to kill the flirting - just go along Case, nothing's stopping you._ ' "And, and I wanted to meet someone new," she stuttered, causing Brad to stop drinking and smile at her. A wave of slight nausea and bubbles erupted from within her. "Plus everyone knows that Sig Nu's parties are the best," Casey echoed what Leslie has said earlier.

"Do they?" Brad's smile got wider, "We only do it so pretty girls like you come over." Casey flinched at the statement. Brad laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm really drunk right now and that sounded creepy as fuck." Casey giggled.

"It was but it wasn't too bad," she admitted.

"You're not so bad yourself," Brad winked. "Look, Leslie has come to save me from my embarrassment." Leslie practically bounced toward them.

"Back!" she cheerfully said, "Jungle juice?" Casey nodded and began drinking. The taste of fruit punch with a generous dose of vodka.

"Casey here just came back from New York? Can you believe it?" Leslie said, her bright blue eyes twinkling as if it was the best news she'd received in her whole life. Brad choked on his drink.

"New York? That's awesome! I've always wanted to go there, what's it like?" he said. Casey smiled. Things were definitely looking up. As they got into a conversation about everything New York related, Casey instantly felt a pair of eyes watching her. She glanced around and finally locked a pair of brown eyes. Her breath hitched.

 _Derek._


	2. The mood it changes like the wind

Author's Note: I am so honored and thrilled to be receiving the amount of traffic I am receiving for this piece fan fiction! Thanks to you, the reader, for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read my story. To reward you, here is Chapter 2, updated within a few days. I REALLY hope you enjoy it (:

Chapter 2: The mood it changes like the wind

He. had. not. changed. His hair was still and messy mop of reddish brown hair, that was quintessentially disheveled and tidy all at once. And his eyes still held the same gaze he reserved for her, for _only_ her, during their fights. His were the very eyes that were always burned in the back of her mind. The only difference was that his mouth was slightly open now, giving him an intense surprised expression like he didn't really recognize whom she was or why she was there.

Anxious to look cool, Casey weakly smiled and toasted her solo cup to him as if she hadn't practiced it a hundred times. She decided to turn back into her conversation, hurriedly drinking the rest of her jungle juice. ' _Okay, okay. We rehearsed this. Act cool, like you belong here. So help me God, I'm not about to look like the loser step-sister now._ '

"She did not break up with him!" Leslie exclaimed. Casey snapped out of her reverie and nodded her head as if she was listening the entire time. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of Derek. ' _How come he's here? Who's that blonde next to him? Does he have a girlfriend?_ ' Casey's eyes narrowed. ' _Why am I thinking that?_ ' She flushed. ' _Okay act cool Case._ '

"So Casey, thinking of going Greek?" Brad says. Casey looked up to see Leslie and Brad looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm really into philanthropy and the idea of a sisterhood."

"Believe me, sometimes its not really that great like it is in movies," Brad said shaking his head condescendingly. Leslie punched his arm.

"Don't mind him Case, he's just jaded. Greek life is what you make of it," Leslie laughed. "Give me your jacket?" she asked. Casey obeyed and Leslie gave Brad their jackets and purses. "Put this upstairs will you?" Brad nodded and disappeared to the steps. Casey's eyes began following him but Leslie grabbed her hand.

"We have so many people to introduce you to!" Leslie led her through the dining room, past all the table of guys playing beer pong. "But first thing's first, let's grab some more drinks!" Casey nodded, taking in the scenery of her first college party.

It had been months since she had talked to Derek much less seen him. The original plan was to go to Queen's together in the fall, but she decided to pursue her dream of being a dancer in New York.

* * *

1 year ago

"A chance like that only comes once in a lifetime," her grandmother had said, drawing her into a hug. When she broke the news to the family the weekend before classes started, everyone was thrilled, especially since she stated she would just defer from Queen's for a year and then come back and double major in English and Economics as she had originally hoped for. Casey grimaced. Well everyone was happy but Derek. She thought back to the conversation Derek had with her before leaving.

"New York, really," he sarcastically announced, barging into her room. Casey's head automatically snapped from the book she was reading on her bed. He had just stormed into her room without knocking. She wasn't pleased.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she countered. She put the book down and sat upright to face him.

"Says the girl that always barges into my room. Ever heard of communication? Oh right, that's a common courtesy that you don't care about," Derek continued.

"For your information, I was going to tell you but-" she stopped. Derek persisted.

"But what Case?" She raised her eyes defiantly.

"But you were a little too busy with Roxie," she stated slightly crestfallen. Derek snorted.

"Jealous are we?"

"As if," Casey rolled her eyes. She mentally calmed herself down. "You have Roxie, I have Jesse."

"You mean you only have Jesse until he admits he's gay," smirked Derek. Casey's eyes narrowed.

"Jealous are we?"

"What? Me jealous?" Casey asked horrified. Derek laughed.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Derek tsked. "When are you going to learn that me and girls get along famously? I thought the vent would've taught you that." Casey made a face.

"In this house? That's disgusting," she shrieked. Derek grinned.

"Of course that's your response. What else would a virgin say?" Casey's face fell for a second before she glared at him.

"How do you know I haven't?" she argued. Derek smirked.

"Because guys are guys. I would've heard about it." It was Casey's turn to smirk.

"Not if I did it with Truman," she said, her gaze challenging him. Without missing a beat she said, "Truman would never tell you." Derek's face went blank. Casey decided to end this. "Now if you excuse me Cassanova, I have a plan to catch tomorrow and you have a long journey to Queen's tomorrow." Derek shook his head.

"You didn't with Truman because he did it with Vicky," he whispered. "And I broke his nose and broke up with Roxie. Have a good night Casey," he said closing the door. Casey chucked a pillow at him.

* * *

New York was everything: the lights, the close proximity to Broadway, and the chance to live out her dream.

She lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn with the other dancers from the show (as if Nora and George would allow her to live with Jesse). While two of the girls were snubbed Casey, one of them was nice and even got her a part time job with her at Starbucks to help pay for rent. Practicing day and night, she scored a solo piece and Jesse asked her to be his partner for the other parts of the performance.

On opening night her family sans Derek came to see her show. Derek claimed it was finals. Casey heard from Lizzie it was a girl.

She found herself picking up the phone and then hanging up. That always happened. The first month with Derek was exhilarating: no one messed with her things, no one argued with her, but no one teased her and became really close to her either. Sure, her coworker and fellow dancer shared some laughs with her and memories, but it was mostly due to Casey trying to make an effort to make friends.

She realized after two months she didn't really fit in. She was still overly organized, still overthinking everything, and still a people pleaser. During early November she found herself picking up the phone, dialing numbers now, and then hitting the 'Cancel' button so she didn't actually call him. Not like it would've mattered anyway, because she heard only the important updates from Nora, Lizzie, and sometimes Marti. Derek's not failing all his classes. Derek is doing well in hockey. She began to wonder if he received updates about her too, like Casey has a solo. Casey found a part-time job at Starbucks. Casey is with Jesse.

Her relationship with Jesse wasn't really going anywhere. Yes, they were great together and danced fantastically but she started becoming bored. Jesse was sweet but not argumentative. He complimented her often. He watched what Derek called 'chick flicks.' Essentially Jesse was the embodiment of Casey's childhood dreams. He was a gentleman. But Casey grimaced. What fun was being in a relationship if there wasn't any drama?

She wanted passion. She wanted romance. She wanted to fight and be forgiven and everything in between. She wanted Derek. And before she knew it, it was the end of December and the dancers were allowed a break.

"Casey! I'm so glad you're home!" Nora whispered, hugging her eldest daughter tightly. Casey broke into a grin.

"I missed you so much mom. How's everyone? How's Simon?"

"Everyone's good. Simon is in his crib. I'm just baking gingerbread cookies," said Nora, leading her into the kitchen. "Could you and Derek set the table tonight? Edwin and Lizzie are both studying for a test and Abby went out with Marti." Casey nodded and went upstairs. A wave of nostalgia hit her. The house seemed so familiar yet distant as she climbed up the steps. She paused. There was one of her and Derek, Junior prom with Emily and Sheldon. A sharp pain hit her heart but she quickly recovered. Derek was just around the corner. Chuckling to herself, she decided she was going to burst into his room like they used to back in high school.

"Hey Derek, Nora wants –"

And then she stopped. Derek wasn't alone in his room. The blanket unraveled to reveal a mop of reddish brown hair. Her face froze. He immediately looked apologetic. Behind him a blonde bundle of hair shifted so Casey couldn't really see her face.

"Uh Casey, this is my girlfriend, Lacey."

* * *

Dinner that night was painful. Casey pretended not see the glances Lizzie snuck at her or to notice that Nora was trying very hard to keep the conversation going. Even George was trying.

"So Derek, how's the fraternity?" asked George, desperate to find something to discuss. Casey's face fell. She didn't even know that Derek had joined a fraternity. They had laughed about it the summer before she left for New York and he left for Queen's but it hadn't occurred to Casey that while her life was going somewhere, Derek's life was moving forward too. She turned to look at the practical stranger across the table from her. Lacey was looking up adoringly at him. The sight made her slightly sick. He looked pretty much the same but the eyes. Her stomach flipped. His eyes spoke volumes, alluding to long nights and not much sleep. Casey shifted uncomfortably.

She knew she should've knocked.

* * *

One hour of meeting new people and four more cups of jungle juice later, Casey is on the dance floor in a dance-off with Leslie and Zack to a remix of "Bust a Move" by Young MC.

One hour of a few beer pong and beer ball games later, Derek is headed to dance floor with Chris because according to Chris there's "some amazing chick Leslie brought that can dance."

"Go, go, go!" the crowd chants. This is how Derek finds her, just when the song ends. Casey excuses herself to go get some fresh air, and promptly slams into Derek. He instantly smells strawberry hair.

Fuck. Casey.

"Sorry!" Casey squeals, "I'm so sorry!" Big blue eyes meet brown eyes. Derek gulps. He really shouldn't be this nervous about keener Casey, but for some reason he is and all he can think about is how pretty she looks tonight. ' _Hah. Keener Casey. Good one. Focus Derek._ ' he mentally screams.

"It's no trouble at all," he manages to say. Casey's startled expression softened, but immediately looked down at her shirt and his shirt to see jungle juice dripping. She gapes.

"Here, let me get napkins to wipe that off," Casey began, starting to turn to find some napkins or paper towels. This is not how she imagined her first encounter with Derek to be.

"Case," said Derek, as he grabbed her arm. Casey paused at the nickname and felt her cheeks going red. He was touching her. She turned back to Derek's grim-looking face. "You really don't have to do that. Besides I live here, I'm a host I can -"

"DeeDee!" a girl shrieked. Immediately a flash of blonde attached herself to Derek's side. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"DeeDee?" Casey giggled. This was the funniest thing her drunken mind could embrace. Out of all the ridiculous pet names she'd heard over the years, this had to take the cake. Not even Kendra was this bad. She shifted her weight to one foot and looked down. Derek's hand was still latched onto her arm. She looked up to make eye contact with him as the blonde beside him started trying to drag him away. Uneasy she jimmied her arm out of his hand. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she said, stumbling toward the door. The room was spinning and she could taste bile in her throat.

This was Derek. Same old Derek. Untidy hair, no manners, and random girl latched onto him. He had not changed at all. So why was she suddenly feeling nervous and scared around him?


End file.
